


A Lonely Death.

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: But more sad and angsty, NO ONE KNOWS, Sorta based on Waving Through a Window, Why did I have to kill the boy?, not even me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	A Lonely Death.

William was used to the silence. Sure it hurt to see all of the other kids happy while he lurked in the dark but it was for the better. He was unstable. The academy had made sure of that. 

He would try to speak but his voice was overpowered so he would walk away. No one ever noticed. Not even the boys who knew what he had gone through. They hadn't seen the worst of the academy but they had still _been_ there. They knew what it was like to be tortured for your original thoughts.

No one heard the young boy cry and scream in his home. No one noticed him at all. He could remember when he first escaped. He felt _alive_ for the first time. He felt like he could find a place to fit in. He had thought that South Park was that place.

For a short time, it was. He didn't know where he had gone wrong. No one told him what mistake he had made. No one told him why he deserved to be left alone. He felt like he was hitting a window, just waiting for someone to fucking hear him. But no one came. No one noticed the boy, desperately waving through a window. He craved...No. He didn't crave it. Instead, he _needed_ attention. He needed someone there for him. Someone who would assure him that everything was okay. 

But...But maybe he deserved the treatment he was getting. He was unstable after all. He was a broken shell of what _could have been_.

He went mute, just waiting for an answer to appear. He was waiting to become more than he had always been. Except that answer hadn't come yet. Will was starting to think that it would never appear. 

The blond watched everyone pass. He had learnt to slam on the brake before even turning the key. He didn't want to lead with the worst of him after all. That'd make people stare. Their gaze would be like the sun and he would burn. He had learned to stay away. The shadows were his friend....His only friend. 

One day he did get attention but it wasn't good. He had walked away with bruises and broken bones. He avoided even looking at Jace now. No matter which personality was in control. He didn't want to set him off and end up dead. 

Sure what the academy had injected him with meant he could heal himself but no one could heal death. It was impossible. At least he was sure it was.

He had nothing to say. Nothing to share. If he tried he would be burnt by the sun that was the NKA. Even Cartman was more liked than he was. 

Will spent more and more time in the forest. It was the only place he felt calm. He was used to his tears being ignored but in the forest, he could trick himself into believing that someone was listening. 

A cabin he had found was practically destroyed thanks to the times he would lose control of his powers. No one had ever found it so it was safe for him to do so. 

The young teen found himself sitting in a tree, a tune filling his head. "I've learned to slam on the brake. Before I even turn the key. Before I make the mistake. Before I lead with the worst of me. Give them no reason to stare. No slipping up if you slip away, so I got nothing to share, no, I got nothing to say."

He sighed and stared out at the sunset, leaning against the trunk of the old tree. Step out, step out of the sun. "If you keep getting burned. Step out, step out of the sun, because you've learned because you've learned...On the outside, always looking in. Will I ever be more than I've always been? 'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass, I'm waving through a window. I try to speak, but nobody can hear, so I wait around for an answer to appear, while I'm watch, watch, watching people pass...I'm waving through a window, oh... Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?"

He choked back a sob. William was sick of crying but he couldn't help it. "We start with stars in our eyes. We start believing that we belong, but every sun doesn't rise and no one tells you where you went wrong!" 

The teen slammed his fist against the tree, not caring as bark cut into his skin. He was used to pain. He had grown up with it after all. He stopped trying to hold back his tears, instead, he covered his face. He didn't care anymore. He just didn't care. What was the point of caring when no one cared for you?

He sighed and removed his hands, looking up. Teary green eyes widened as he slipped back. As he fell, he managed to grab a lower branch, whimpering silently as he felt his wrists snap from the force of grabbing the solid wood.

He gritted his teeth. No! This wasn't going to be how he went out! He refused! So he started to pull himself up, only to slip. A silent scream escaped him as he felt the air rushing past him, eyes filled with fear as he smashed against branches. Eventually, he landed roughly on the ground. Will didn't know how he had survived the fall. He found himself unable to move and feel. He realized that his spine was broken and tried to force his hazy mind to heal it. 

A weak flicking green glow surrounded his body as his body desperately fought to survive. It was hopeless though. He was too damaged. He was going to die alone, out in the forest and no one would know. They probably wouldn't care anyway.

William couldn't even feel his tears dripping down his cheek. The pain didn't exist. He couldn't feel the blood flowing from his body. 

His vision blacked out as he took his last shuddering breath, death finally taking him.

_When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? It's like I never made a sound. Will I ever make a sound?_


End file.
